There are technologies for superimposing objects on backgrounds (real spaces or virtual spaces) to present the objects to users. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for displaying an object based on an image of a real space superimposed on an image of a real space on a non-transmissive display or displaying an object superimposed on a background of a real space on a transmissive (see-through) display.